


The Game's A Foot

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-08
Updated: 1999-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg's got an itch that Ben's going to scratch.





	The Game's A Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

thegamesafoot

Standard Disclaimer: due South and it's characters belong to Alliance. I just use them for fun. Hopefully they will return to their world unharmed and ready for other people to play with them.   


WARNINGS: AU Adult Situations/Descriptive Sex NC-17   


PAIRING (S): Meg Thatcher/Ben Fraser   


TEASER: The challenge is...foot fungus.   


SPOILER: None.   


This is part of the Icecat Challenge on. Where I, Icecat, was challenged by fellow listers to write a Due Smut fic using anything they wanted. You'd be surprised what can be sexualized. Lol! :)   
  


### 

**The Game's A Foot.**

Icecat62

Meg Thatcher sat at her desk. She tried concentrating on the paper before her, but all she could do was fidget. *Damn!* Pulling her shoe off she dug at the constant itch on her foot. Once the itch was satisfied she put her shoe back on. She had to do this several times and by the time she called Fraser in to sign a few papers, she was not in the best of moods. 

"Fraser I need you to sign these forms." She angrily threw them across the desk, causing him to flinch slightly. Noting the look on his face she sighed. *He looks like I just slapped him. Why is he so...touchy. No not touchy. Don't touch him. He's...handsome. God I would love to...* Her thoughts were interrupted by 'that' itch again. 

With an angry sigh she pulled her shoe off and began to scratch her foot vigorously, not even paying attention to Fraser. When she stopped, she looked up to see Fraser standing over her, staring at her shoeless foot. "Can I help you Constable!" "No Sir. But I believe that I can help you." Rolling her eyes, she sighed again. "And how would you help me?" 

"I believe that I can alleviate the itching on your foot." "My foot doesn't itch." "Then why are you digging it raw....Sir?" She made a face at him. He was looking at her so innocently. *Damn him!* "O.K. Fraser. Help me!" She gestured to her foot. She could feel the itch slowly coming back. 

"I will need to to remove your...um...pantyhose." Fraser blushed and looked down at her foot, averting his eyes from hers. She smiled at first and then panicked. She had no underwear on. The pantyhose she wore had built in panties. *Shit!* "Uh...yes..I can do that." She stood up and swiftly pulled her pantyhose off and waded then up and then she stuffed them in a drawer of her desk. 

She sat down and kept her legs tightly pressed together. Fraser knelt down on the carpet and took her foot into his hands. His hands were so warm. He brought her foot up slowly, looking at it. Using his fingers to slowly examine each toe. "It does not appear to be a foot fungus of any sort, but...well...would you mind...I mean if it's all right with you..." Fraser again managed to irritate her. 

"What Fraser?" "May I lick your foot...Sir?" "You want to...lick my foot?!" Her eyes must have gone wide as he quickly backpedaled. "Not in that sense...I need...well if I lick your...foot...I may be able to determine the cause of your itch." "Oh. Well...carry on." 

Fraser cautiously ran his tongue along the sole of Thatcher's foot. She giggled. Then she caught herself. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit ticklish." "May I..." "You want to lick my foot again?" "Yes." It was all rather strange, but as she watched Fraser slowly lick her foot, she felt herself growing warmer. He was definitely wanting to do more than just lick her foot. 

He smiled shyly at her. "I can not detect anything at all Sir. But I believe that you may have other areas that need to be tended to. I see...that you have been fidgeting slightly..in your chair." Thatcher stared back at Fraser dumbfounded. *Is he offering to...nooooooo...* Fraser would never, ever admit that he wanted to...do anything at all with her. But here he was. In her office. Offering to...lick her. 

She stunned herself by her own answer. "You may proceed." The surprised look on Fraser's face was priceless. But to her shock he brought her leg slowly up to his face and nuzzled it gently with his cheek. Then he licked a path up to her knee. She found herself holding her breath. Just how far would she be willing to let him go? He again began licking her leg. But this time his path went slowly up her thigh. She saw him close his eyes and breath deeply. 

When he opened his eyes, he stared up into hers. She could see something in them that she had never seen before in any expression from Fraser. Lust. *No. He's not able to...smell me?* She sniffed deeply and smelled nothing. But from her experiences with Fraser... *Oh my God!* He set her leg down and moved forward so that he was kneeling between her legs. 

He leaned forward and rested his face against her neck. He breath was hot as he slowly licked her behind the ear. He nibbled her neck and she felt one of his hands creep up her thigh and the other hand went around her back. "I believe I would like to take care of your other itch now...Sir." Without hesitation he tucked his head down and pushed her dress back. His eyebrows went up in surprise at the lack of her undergarment. It was Meg's turn to blush. 

She closed her eyes as he began to lick at her. Softly at first and then he began to suck at her. Grabbing his head by the hair she pulled him away. Her breathing was harsh, but she spoke to him none the less. "I thought...you were only...going to lick." Fraser pushed her hand away. "A Mountie must be resourceful. It would appear that only licking will not achieve my objective." His head once more tucked down to her and he returned to that exquisite licking. Then the biting and nibbles. 

He continued until her body shuddered it's release, her moans of pleasure echoed through the room. Fraser quickly pulled away from Thatcher to look at her face. He smiled at her. "Do you have any other itches that need to be looked at Sir." "No...Fraser...I believe that you have...taken care of them all." 

They both jerked towards the door as a loud knocking began. "Inspector Thatcher! Are you all right?!" Fraser jumped up and stood behind Thatcher's chair and she wheeled her chair back, facing her desk. Grabbing some forms she threw then in front of her. Turnbull entered the room. "Yes Turnbull? May I help you?" "I..uh...I thought that you were...well...I apologize for the interruption." Turnbull gave them both a strange look and then he left the office, closing the door behind him. 

Thatcher looked back at the nervous figure of Fraser standing behind her. "I think the next time you decide to take care of my itching, you should remember to lock the door." Fraser's nervous demeanor disappeared. *There will be a next time? Yes!* He mentally jumped for joy. "I shall remember that Sir." 


End file.
